Nunca nos conocimos
by Mashetsu-nee-san
Summary: ¿Quién es quién apoyará a Sasuke cuando todo Akatsuki está acabado y decida que su hogar siempre ha sido Konoha? ¿qué tanto pueden llegar a comprenderse? - Va poniendose interesante x3
1. Infancia

**Nunca nos conocimos.**

**Infancia.**

'Algún día serás como tu hermano. Estoy orgulloso de que te parezcas a tu hermano. Qué bien que seas como Itachi. Estamos orgullosos de ti, Sasuke, algún día, serás tan bueno como tu hermano. Como tu hermano, tu hermano, tu hermano…'

No se les podría ocurrir decirme: 'qué orgulloso estoy de mi hijo. Qué contento estoy de que seas mi hijo, Sasuke' se planteaba un niño de unos seis años con cara triste, mientras paseaba por las calles de Konoha, sin un rumbo fijo, pero alejándose de los comercios y esos lugares donde había tanta gente.

'¡Eres un desastre! Dejas a la familia Hyuuga en vergüenza! No haces nada bien, eres una cobarde. Ni mereces ser del clan, y menos del principal, Hinata. ¿Y tú serás la futura representante del clan más poderoso de Konoha?' - eso era lo que un padre gritaba a su hija, una niña de seis años muy miedosa y vergonzosa, que se escondía detrás de la puerta, apretaba los labios y le salían lágrimas de los ojos. 'Decepción' oía decir de su padre. Y acto seguido él hizo un gesto con el brazo, indicándole que se largara.

Ella se marchó corriendo de casa y se fue a la entrada del bosque, donde no había nadie, se acercó a un árbol y se echó a llorar. Tampoco sabía qué debía hacer, pues, su padre la había hechado de casa. Tampoco era que no quisiera volver a verla, pero a Hinata le daba miedo, y se derretiría viendo la mirada amenazante de su padre, llena de desprecio a ella. Y eso la atormentaba.

Poco después, el niño de los ojos oscuros que parecían agujas de lo afilados que estaban llegó a la entrada del bosque donde estaba la niña. Ella le oyó cómo este se ponía a chutar piedras, cómo estaba enfadado, con las manos en los bolsillos y sin saber muy bien qué hacer, también. La niña se dejó ver un poco por el tronco del árbol, aunque quería pasar desapercibida, simplemente, porque ella era así. Vio quien era. Sasuke Uchiha, y de solo pensarlo le entraron escalofríos.

El niño se dio cuenta de su presencia y le llamó la atención.

-¿Tú también me temes? ¿También me desprecias? ¿También crees que el único que de verdad importa es _mi hermano_? –le dijo con una voz llena de cólera.

La niña, se escondió más, detrás del árbol, para luego salir de su escondite por el otro lado, porque tampoco iba a hacer nada ahí detrás, además, teniendo la mirada asesina de Uchiha.

-Je, veo que así es.- soltó con una pequeña risa llena de amargura. Hinata tragó saliva.

-No…no es así. No es eso. Yo… yo no sé quién es tu hermano- dijo flojito, pero esto alteró a Sasuke.

-¿De verdad que no sabes quién es Itachi Uchiha? ¿El famoso y grande Itachi?-preguntó con sorna.

-Puede que sí. ¿Pero por qué tendría que ser mejor que tú? Aún eres pequeño, ¿no? Y todo el mundo habla bien de ti… -dijo con un toque de amargura, y Sasuke abrió los ojos (me encanta Sasuke de pequeño, con esos ojazos… es tan monoo! x3)

La niña se llevó las manos a la cara, estando de espaldas a él y se dirigió de nuevo a Konoha.

Sasuke sabía quién era esa niña. Era la hija del Hyuuga, pero se ve que su padre estaba muy desilusionado con ella, porque no sabía hacer nada, o eso era lo que decía.

-Está bien- le dijo a la nada con una sonrisa- seré mejor que Itachi.

Este es mi primer fic de Naruto, OMG

Naruto no es mío, ni lo será nunca, qué se le va a hacer, es de Masashi Kishimoto, y tampoco voy a cobrar por este fic, pero bueno, como lo hago por disfrute personal, ya me está bien ^^

Espero que os guste, esto era más bien un prólogo. No sé si podré subir muy seguido, pero intentaré no dejarla colgada.

Enviadme reviews, no se os olvide, como si teneis o no cuenta, me da igual ;)

Hasta pronto

Mashetsu


	2. Indecisión

Este capítulo se basa en el presente, se supone que Akatsuki ha quedado disuelto y que todo está en calma.

**Nunca nos conocimos.**

**Indecisión.**

Ver a Naruto todos aquellos años, ver cómo sufría, cómo lo despreciaba la gente, verlo sentado en ese columpio, mientras su padre la levantaba, ver esa cara de decepción que tenía él, al no sentirse querido, hacía que se sintiese como si no mereciera ella tener esa sangre Hyuuga, como si no mereciera ella tener a sus padres a su disposición. Y a Hinata le impresionaba esa fuerza de voluntad que ponía Naruto para ser reconocido, para que en vez de verle como el monstruo que tenía en su interior, que lo vieran como el chico que era. También le sorprendía el por qué nunca se rendía. Parecía que le daba igual acabar muerto, le daba igual hacer un montón de trastadas, y quería ser visto. Quería superar a los más poderosos. No era especialmente hecho para eso, o a simple vista, eso era lo que parecía, pero a todo le ponía un empeño tan grande… que lo admiraba. Al principio, ¿qué iba a ser eso? Simple admiración, todavía era una niña.

Sin embargo, después de que se fuera Sasuke de la villa, aún apreció más todo el valor que tenía él. Daría la vuelta al mundo por encontrarle. Para salvar a un amigo. Muchas veces se preguntaba qué era eso que tendría Sasuke, pero en el fondo le daba igual. La gran admiración que sentía por Naruto hacía que lo entendiera. Y de alguna forma, se hacía creer a ella misma que él haría lo mismo por ella. Porque también era su amiga, ¿no?

Ese era el primer pensamiento un poco surrealista que se le pudo ocurrir, luego llegaron más, lo que haría por ella, qué le diría, ¿la abrazaría? También podría decirle: Hinata, te estaba buscando, menos mal que ya te he encontrado y estás bien. Acto seguido se imaginaba esa cara amable que tenía él, y se imaginaba que le besaría. Ella normalmente no pensaba en eso, por eso se preguntaba: ¿y si fuera así que él la besara, a ella le gustaría? Y la respuesta que se dio fue que sí.

Creo que debo decirle lo que siento, aunque, no sé qué me contestará… y si… pero… y si… aahh, aunque… pensaba Hinata poniéndose roja.

Se dirigió al puesto de ramen, que seguro que encontraría a Naruto allí, aunque ya no servían el ramen, pero él lo pedía igualmente, así que, tanto daba.

Al acercarse, vio alguien con un mono naranja y los pelos rubios alborotados. Había acertado.

-Naruto… -le saludó. El chico se dio la vuelta con unos fideos en la boca.

-¿Hi...gnaa..tcha?- dijo asombrado y absorviendo de golpe los fideos.

-Quería… decirte una cosa… pero mejor después de comer… ¿no?-dijo con una sonrisa disimulada.

-eeh… aah…- dijo mirando para otro lado- como quieras… si eso vamos al puente dentro de dos horas, ¿va bien?

-Sí, claro. –sonrió y salió del puesto. Luego suspiró.

Tampoco ha sido tan terrible, aunque, claro, no le he dicho nada de nada se dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

Dos horas más tarde, Hinata estaba en el puente, mirando el río, con las manos apretadas y temblando, con una cara de mareada increíble, y parecía también que le temblaban las rodillas, además de que le latía muy fuerte el corazón.

-¡Hey, Hinata, ya estoy aquí!- la saludó él con una enorme sonrisa.

Ella, al oírlo, abrió mucho los ojos, y se giró a trompicones, como si estuviera muerta de miedo, que era exactamente lo que le pasaba.

-¿Eh? ¿Te pasa algo?- le comentó girando un poco la cabeza el chico.

-Eeeh… e… ehm… n-no- dijo temblando.

-¿Tienes frío?- preguntó otra vez un poco más preocupado.

A Hinata se le vino a la cabeza una escenita de amor, como si él se sacara la chaqueta y se la pusiera sobre los hombros, y luego…

-Ah, no, no, qué va, no es eso, Naruto, no te preocupes- dijo algo menos nerviosa, al menos en apariencia, pero roja como un tomate.

-Bueeeno, eso está mejor- dijo él con ojos de chino- ¿y de qué era eso que querías hablar?

-¡Ah!- exclamó, como si le hubiera pillado totalmente desprevenido- pues yo… te… te… qu… - Hinata apretó los ojos y los dientes, a los que Naruto mostró una cara de interrogación. ¡aagh! No puedo hacerlo, no puedo, no puedo -… te quería preguntar sobre tu próxima misión, para saber a dónde vais y eso… -le contestó al final con una gota en la cabeza.

-Pues nada interesante, la verdad. Pero espero que nos encontremos con algún Akatsuki… -dijo reflexionando.

-¿Pero no estaban todos muertos, ya?

-¡Ah, tienes razón! ¡Qué despistado estoy, eh, ¿Hinata? Pues nada, entonces será otra aburrida misión. Puff, qué rollo. En el fondo, si es para eso, preferiría quedarme aquí y desarrollar una técnica mortal increíble y convertirme de una vez en el Hokage y destronar a la vieja esa de Tsunade! Jaajajajaja!- dijo triunfal prácticamente gritando.

-Bueno, que te vaya muy bien, Naruto.- le dijo con una sonrisa, y salió del puente para dirigirse al bosque.- Sí, algún día serás el Hokage más grande que haya habido jamás, Naruto. En cambio, yo seré la ninja (si es que puede decirse) más cobarde que haya pisado Konoha.

No me entiendo. No lo quiero creer. Lo tenía tan claro. Sólo tenía que decirle: Naruto, te quiero. Pero noooo, mi gran estupidez, mi cobardía o mi estúpida inseguridad han hecho que me vuelva por enésima vez para atrás. Y seguro que he quedado como una tonta.

Hinata encontró un árbol lo suficiente alejado de la aldea, desde donde podía ver un columpio que se quejaba del óxido unos metros más allá, aburrido ya de no tener a nadie encima. Se sentó, escondiéndose del mundo exterior, apoyando la espalda en el tronco, y acurrucándose ahí, mirando la oscuridad que tenía delante, que de alguna manera, no le daba miedo, si no, que sentía que era su cómplice, y en cierto modo, su hogar. Había momentos en los que podía ser más cálido de lo que los demás pensaban. Al menos, la soledad y la oscuridad, pueden estar conmigo siempre que lo desee.

Bueno, solo un día os he hecho esperar. Y puede que el siguiente también lo escriba dentro de poco, porque si no, esto de solo Hinata, ha quedado un poco colgado, ¿no? Y creo que no os puedo dejar así toda una semana xD

Muchas gracias por los reviews, pero seguid enviándome, ¿vale?

Hasta luegooo!

Mashetsu


	3. Soledad

**Nunca nos conocimos**

**Soledad.**

Monólogo de Sasuke (cómo se come la cabeza… )

¿Qué hacer? Mis padres muertos, ya hace años de eso, Orochimaru muerto, Itachi también, Akatsuki ya no existe… y ahora, ¿qué me queda? Si miro alrededor de este desierto, no veo nada, nada interesante. Es como si mi vida hubiera perdido el sentido. Como decían, la venganza, sólo trae un enorme vacío. Y esto es peor que antes. Aunque no quiero quitarme la vida, eso habría sido un malgasto del tiempo. Quizás… quizás si vuelvo a Konoha… pero allí soy un criminal… no sé cómo se tomarían mi regreso. Aunque soy de allí, y tengo casa… bueno, eso espero, puede que la hayan quemado… pero, sobretodo, allí está Naruto. Es verdad, al menos, iré allí para luchar contra él. Sí, se puede pensar que mi vida es muy triste, ¿qué sentido tiene? Luchar por luchar, matar por ver gente muerta… y a esto, se puede decir que é sentido tiene? Luchar por luchar, matar por ver gente muerta… y a esto, ¿se puede decir que yo he llegado en algún momento a ser feliz? Todavía recuerdo aquellos tiempos del equipo 7, que en aquél momento aborrecía y creía que eran un desperdicio. Qué imbécil fui. No me di cuenta de que eso era lo mejor que iba a tener en mi vida. Y lo perdí. Tenía chicas enamoradas de mí, aunque no me interesaban, eran muy tontas, aunque cualquiera que me vea me trata extraño… pero eso da igual, también tenía un maestro, y… un amigo. Era extraño, en el fondo le tenía envidia, pero en el fondo le quería. Y aún quiero luchar con él. En fin, me da igual lo que me digan, iré a Konoha.

Seguía llevando la ropa de akatsuki con lo de orochimaru debajo (la verdad, no se cómo iba vestido, pero x hacernos a una idea, digamos, que resaltaba). Al entrar en Konoha, la gente le miraba extraño, o apartaban la mirada, o se iban corriendo. Los padres apartaban a sus hijos de la calle, porque tenían miedo. Incluso los jounin que pasaban por ahí al verle se ponían en guardia, como impidiéndole el paso.

-Eeh… está bien. No voy a hacer nada.-dijo levantando las manos.- dejadme ver a la Hokage.

Los jounin se miraron y le condujeron a Tsunade.

-Adelante.-dijo la Hokage. Sasuke pasó dentro.

-Andaa, Uchiha Sasuke, qué sorpresa verte por aquí. ¿A qué has venido? –le interrogó de forma un poco amenazante.

-He vuelto- dijo con un poco de amargura.

-¿De verdad? ¿O sólo es que quieres que nos lo creamos para luego hacer adivina tú qué?

-¿Pero qué quieres que haga? ¡Ya he hecho todo el mal que podía hacer! Ya me he unido a Orochimaru, y a Akatsuki. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué haga un nuevo clan raro? Ya estoy cansado de todo eso. Ya me he cansado de matar gente porque sí, o por vengarme.-dijo furioso.

-¿Así que te has dado cuenta?- dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa, y se acercó a él y le abrazó.- Sasuke, será mejor que te cambies, porque cantas un poco con esa ropa. De todas formas, no tengas muy en cuenta las miradas que te echen, ¿de acuerdo? Ya seré yo quien les haga llegar la noticia.

-Está bien. Pasaré desapercibido, nadie se dará cuenta de que he regresado. Pero no se lo digas a Naruto, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero encontrármelo yo.

-¿así que, igualmente pretendes luchar contra él?-preguntó con picardía.

-Digamos que es… de reencuentro, para cumplir la promesa.

Al salir, Sasuke hizo lo que le había recomendado la Hokage. Apareció con un puff! En su casa, que por cierto, nadie la había tocado. Es decir, que no la habían tirado, pero tenía mucho polvo y telarañas, y las maderas crujían… pero en ese momento le daba igual. Al llegar a su habitación y mirar en el armario, hizo un suspiro resignado. Esa ropa era muy pequeña, ya. Así que fue al de su hermano, y sí que pudo vestirse, al menos, más normal, para aquella villa.

Pero, ¿qué hacer ahora? No tenía ganas de ponerse a limpiar, y estaba algo cansado en ese momento, tampoco le apetecía pasear por la villa para ver caras raras, aunque en el fondo, se moría de ganas, ya que se sentía, en cierta parte, en casa. Aunque todo había cambiado mucho.

Así que decidió ir al bosque.

Pasó por detrás de la academia de ninjas, y vio el columpio abandonado que usaba Naruto. Volvió a suspirar. Tenía ganas de verle, pero tampoco sabía qué decirle. Siguió caminando y se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien más, bajo un árbol.

Era una chica, tenía el cabello negro azulado y muy largo. No recordaba a nadie así. Pero la chica también notó su presencia, y levantó la cabeza.

esos ojos… son inconfundibles se dijo a sí mismo

-¿Tú… e-eres… S-Sasuke?- preguntó Hinata, con voz acartonada.

-Nh, sí- dijo girando la cabeza.- ¿Es que tú también… me temes?

-¿Qué? No, no es eso. Sólo… me preguntaba qué hacías aquí… porque, es raro. Te fuiste…- dijo bajando la mirada.

-Sí, me fui. Y he vuelto. ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?- preguntó con un poco de curiosidad.

-¿Yo?-preguntó sorprendida, pues este nunca se había dignado a hablarle.- yo… estaba… pensando…

-¿eh? ¿En qué? ¿Y por qué aquí?- preguntó intrigado. Tampoco es que le importara, pero, al menos, hablaba con alguien, y no parecía que tuviera malícia.

-¿Por qué lo quieres saber? No tiene ningún sentido, que tú, de la noche a la mañana, aparezcas y me preguntes _a mí_, que qué hago y en qué pienso.- le soltó muy confusa.

-Sí, normal que no entiendas nada- dijo con una risa ronca.- verás, es que después de experimentar la venganza, ser un criminal y eso, decidí que mi vida no tenía sentido, y cuando llegué aquí… -se calló bajando la mirada- parecía que fuera un monstruo, jeje, pero en realidad, es la pura verdad… el sharingan, el sello… todo, mi pasado… me convierte en un monstruo…

-Eeh… eeh… S-Sasuke…- le interrumpió Hinata un poco dolida por su comentario.

-Es verdad… cuando te he visto, aquí sola, me has recordado a mí mismo. En el fondo, supongo que es porque yo también quería que alguien me lo preguntara… pero no tiene importancia, si no quieres responder… no hace falta…- dijo girando la cabeza.

-No… no es verdad. Para nada. Lo que no importan son mis razones por las que estoy aquí, ¿sabes? Soy una idiota. Siempre me estoy quejando, porque soy cobarde y siempre tengo miedo, nunca me atrevo a hacer nada por mí misma, y tengo algo carcomiedome siempre por dentro que quiere que huya… pero es estúpido, porque justo eso me lo creo yo misma. En cambio, tú estás solo, porque te quedaste sin nadie… y yo aquí quejándome, cuando tú no tienes a nadie… encima, soy una egoísta.- murmuraba mirando hacia abajo, aunque Sasuke lo oía todo.

-Puede que esa personalidad que tienes te la hayas creado, pero puedes luchar en contra de ella, puedes aprender a tener valor. En cambio, yo también me creé esta soledad que ahora tengo, y eso sí que no se puede cambiar… es una mierda.- dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

Hinata se levantó y le agarró la mano. No estaba roja ni nerviosa, sino, sincera, con una muestra de compasión.

-Sí que se puede cambiar. ¿Lo ves? Ahora me tienes a mí. Ya verás como conseguirás tener de vuelta a los que querías. Porque Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi nunca han perdido la esperanza en ti.- le explicó sincera apretándole flojito la mano. A Sasuke le sorprendieron sus palabras.

-Gracias.- le contestó. Dejó deslizar su mano y se esfumó como una sombra.

Bueeno, ¿qué os ha parecido? Se podría decir que he unido dos capítulos, pero así al menos queda menos colgado.

Ya sé que todavía no hay amor y tal, pero quiero que vaya siendo lento, y que con diferentes muestras vaya surgiendo…

¡No os olvidéis de decirme como lo encontráis! ¡Enviadme reviews!

Ahora os dejaré un tiempo con la intriga, pero creo que no la dejaré así ;)

¡Hasta pronto!

Mashetsu


	4. Preguntas

**Nunca nos conocimos.**

**Preguntas**

Ya era tarde… bueno, tampoco tanto, pero parecía que hablar con Sasuke hiciera que se perdiera mucho tiempo, así que decidió volver. ¿Naruto tenía alguna idea de que Sasuke había vuelto?

Si fuera ella a decírselo… a Naruto le encantaría la noticia, la abrazaría… y puede que hasta… Hinata se puso roja solo de imaginarlo aunque sabía que no tenía por qué ser así.

Todavía no era muy tarde, y podría encontrarle todavía, preparándose para la misión de mañana. Corrió por las calles de Konoha, dirigiéndose a su apartamento.

Sasuke, que estaba por los tejador de la villa la vio corriendo, y se fijó a dónde se dirigía. mierda Fue directamente al apartamento de Naruto, aunque no entró, obviamente, sino que esperó unas casas más allá, en la dirección por la que vendría Hinata.

Al pasar por delante, Sasuke hizo un sonido raro.

-¡eh!- llamó Sasuke

-¿Sasuke? –preguntó extrañada. -¿Naruto ya sabe que has venido? –dijo con una sonrisa, aunque en el fondo si era verdad estaría desilusionada.

-No.- contestó tajante.- Oye… ¿qué te pasaba antes? ¿Por qué estabas ahí?- le preguntó mientras se frotaba el pelo y miraba hacia otro lado.

Hinata al ver su reacción, sonrió entrecerrando los ojos, cosa que Sasuke vio, y se sorprendió de ella. Era extraño verla de esa manera…

-Pues… yo… antes… ¿por qué lo quieres saber?- preguntó un poco mosqueada. No tenía por qué contarle nada a él, aunque le entendiera.

-… sólo quería saberlo… -dijo otra vez mirando hacia otro lado.

Hinata suspiró.

-Está bien… -le contó Hinata poniéndose roja. –yo… iba a decirle a Naruto cuá-anto l-le q-quería- se le hacía raro hablar de eso con ese chico de mirada asesina (pobrecita)- p-pero, no tuve e-el v-valor…- dijo mirando al suelo.

Sasuke se quedó callado mirando el cielo que se estaba tiñendo con un manto de estrellas. En un puff desapareció de donde estaba y se situó al lado de Hinata rodeándola por el cuello (como el capítulo ese de shippuden, q está a punto de matar a Naruto )

-Está bien- la consoló. –Hagamos un trato.

-¿eh?-dijo sorprendida.

-Yo te enseñaré a que cojas el valor que te falta para decírselo, pero ni se te ocurra decirle que yo estoy aquí. Cuando te declares, entonces… yo… lucharé con él. –dijo aflojando el tono.

-¿Qué? ¡Esto no tiene ningún sentido! ¿Por qué primero tengo que decirle yo eso para que tú te le presentes? ¿No sería más fácil ir ahora? ¿Y por qué quieres luchar con él?- preguntó muy sorprendida y sin entender nada.

-Cierto, esto no tiene ningún sentido, es la autora esta que se le acaban las ideas [ gomen, Sasuke… TToTT ] . Segundo, puede que fuera más fácil ir ahora, pero no me apetece… (soy un vago, jejeje), es que acabo de llegar, y ponerme a luchar ahora con él… bueno, y luchar con él, porque, siempre he tenido ganas. Y, como me dabas pena con lo que me has dicho, si le mato antes de que le digas nada, te arrepentirás toda tu vida, por eso voy a dejar un margen.

-así que doy pena. Anda, Uchiha, ya lo sabía, si me la doy a mí misma. Pero no necesito tus plazos de tiempo, ni tu ayuda, porque precisamente tú… ¿cómo me vas a ayudar a tener valor si tú mismo huyes?-le gritó mientras se separaba de él.

-está bien, Hinata. No le digas que he venido y declárate, pero justo después, tendrás que despedirte de él.

-¿Por qué haces esto? Es tu amigo. ¿De verdad le vas a matar?- dijo preocupada.

-No, sólo era para meterte miedo en el cuerpo, pero, ¿dejarías antes que te matara a que le matara a él?

-Por supuesto.- le contestó tajante.- ¿Pero tú me matarías?

Sasuke se pensó la pregunta.

-No tengo por qué matarte. –dijo mirando al suelo.- además, ahora eres la única persona que tengo a mi lado, no me gustaría quedarme solo de nuevo, - a Hinata le sorprendieron muchísimo las palabras del Uchiha, porque era, como, si la necesitara.- ¡porque si alguien se entera de que te he matado, me odiarían aún más que ahora, y seguro que no podría volver a poner pie aquí! –gritó como excusándose de lo que había dicho- y este es el único hogar que he tenido en mi vida.

Hinata volvió a mirarle con los ojos entrecerrados, que inspiraban tanta ternura e hizo una sonrisa algo triste.

-No te compadezcas de mí –le dijo algo serio.

-No es eso, sólo pienso, que sería lo mejor que volviera a ser tu hogar. Ya verás cómo lo conseguimos, ¡Sasuke!- le dijo animándola y cogiéndole del brazo.- ¿Ves? No voy a ver a Naruto.

Sasuke, sin reprimirlo más, le entraron ganas de molestar a su nueva amiga, y le alborotó el pelo.

-¡eeeeh! ¡Qué me costará peinarlo, hombree!- se quejó ella.

-eso por dejártelo crecer, has cambiado mucho, des de entonces… -dijo recordando viejos tiempos.

-Pfff, ¿es que acaso te diste cuenta de que existía?- dijo medio riéndose, irónica.

-Je, no te emociones, sólo que no podía evitar verte por ahí, tonta- le dijo para molestarla otra vez.

Hinata frunció el ceño y empezó a mandarle improperios a Sasuke.

-Oye, ¿por qué no tratas igual a Naruto? –le preguntó Sasuke.

-¿Cómo puedes compararte con él? Él es muy… dulce, siempre sonríe, tiene tanto valor, nunca se rinde en hacer algo hasta que lo consigue… -dijo bajando la mirada con una sonrisa.

-¿Y a eso le llaman amor? ¿Admirar de esa forma a una persona? –preguntó flojo Sasuke mirando hacia el cielo.

-¿eh? ¡Agg! ¡Por favor! Tú eres lo contrario que él, ¿cómo vas a entender nada?-se quejó otra vez.

Sasuke se rió y se quedó callado mirando hacia delante.

-Oye… ¿a dónde estamos yendo?

Holaaa! He regresado, como prometí. Ya sé que os he hecho esperar, pero no mucho, tampoco os quejéis OnO

Ahora, podéis quejaros tanto como queráis del fic, que este capítulo me ha quedado un poco… ejem… cofcofrarocofcof

Vuestros reviews me animan mucho, seguid enviándome! Q me hacéis muy feliz! X)

Hasta prontooo! X3

Mashetsu


	5. Amistad

**Nunca nos conocimos.**

**Amistad**

Al levantarse, Hinata se sentía diferente, no se sentía la débil y tímida Hinata, si no la que había podido hacer que alguien encontrara un hogar en su vida, y ella estaba con él en su camino. Hoy Naruto tenía misión. Si todo iba bien, volvería mañana. A ver si mañana podría decirle por fin cuánto le quería.

Como tenía día libre, bueno, la verdad es que no la llamaban mucho para hacer misiones, pero a ella ese día le dio un poco igual. Decidió ir a ver al Uchiha, a su casa, a ver si estaba o qué hacía.

Le daba un poco de vergüenza ir por las calles hacia esa dirección. Cuando se paró en frente de esa puerta, algunas personas que pasaban por ahí la miraron extrañadas, y con un deje de desconfianza. Ella, por su parte, le dio un poco igual, y decidió entrar. No vio a nadie por ahí, pero decidió entrar por si estaba dentro.

Abrió la puerta con un poco de miedo, si podría decirse, pero en realidad estaba nerviosa por entrar en una casa ajena sin permiso. Casi estornudó del polvo que había ahí dentro. Era una casa muy bonita, pero estaba muy, pero que muy sucia. Recorrió por toda la casa para ver si le encontraba, el salón, los baños, la cocina, la habitación de sus padres… y finalmente llegó a su habitación. La abrió poco a poco por si estuviera cambiándose de ropa, pero no era el caso. Todavía estaba durmiendo.

¿Y ahora qué hago? Tampoco voy a despertarle, estaría… como que mal, porque tampoco tengo prisa, y él por supuesto que tampoco. No es muy tarde, ni tampoco muy pronto, aunque no tengo por qué preocuparme de la hora en que decidiera comer…

Hinata cerró la puerta suavemente, pero el choque de las dos maderas fue más fuerte de lo que había deseado.

-¿Mmm? ¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntó una voz ronca a la otra banda de la puerta.

Hinata decidió irse silenciosamente, porque podría interpretar que se había tratado del viento. Pero mientras recorría de puntillas y a lo ladrona el pasillo del Uchiha, éste abrió la puerta y la vio.

-¿Hinata? ¿Qué haces? –preguntó con una gota en la cabeza, al verla así.

A ella le subieron un poco los colores a la cabeza y también le apareció una gota.

-AAagh… nada, hombre, nada. – dijo disculpándose de forma que era aún para preguntárselo más.

-¿Se puede saber qué hacías aquí?

-¿Y a ti qué te importa lo que yo haga o deje de hacer?- dijo ella mostrándose enojada.

- Bueno, verás… es que ésta es mi casa.- le dijo él.

-…- silencio por parte de Hinata.-eeh… b-bueno… m-me v-voy…

-¿pero a qué has venido?

-Naaa, es que me aburría y quería saber qué hacías. Pero, ¿sabes? Podrías limpiar la casa, que está muy sucia.

-Nh. Ya lo sé.

Hinata se dirigió hacia la puerta y sin mirar atrás le hizo un gesto de despedida a Sasuke.

-Oye, Hinata… -dijo un poco nervioso. - ¿me puedes ayudar?

La pobre de la pregunta casi se mata, porque cayó al suelo de golpe, levantó el polvo, le entró por la nariz y le dio un gran ataque de tos.

-Ummm … tengo alergia al polvo cof, cof –le respondió ella.

-…- silencio de Sasuke… -está bien, cuando acabe de limpiar, ¿vamos a algún lado?

-¡vale! Damos una vuelta por la villa, a ver qué dicen – dijo sonriente.

-pareces masoquista. –le reprochó él.

-N-no, es-esque… q-quiero… - dijo bajando la cabeza.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Estar conmigo? –dijo riéndose Sasuke, como una broma.

-Reírme de ti –le contestó secamente ella con una mirada asesina.

-Buuuff, cómo cansa esto de limpiar –se dijo Sasuke sacándose el sudor de la frente. –será mejor que si algún día me caso, mi mujer no sea alérgica al polvo- dijo a la nada acordándose de Hinata.- pero un poco más y me voy a dar una vuelta, a ver si lo que me dijo Tsunade ha funcionado… -dijo con una media sonrisa en la cara.

Cuando acabó de limpiar su casa y que quedase como una patena y los suelos paredes y todo estuvieran tan brillantes que sacaran estrellitas, se dijo a sí mismo.

-Tengo hambre.- dijo en el suelo agarrándose el estómago del dolor que tenía.

¿Cuánto tarda un hombre en limpiar una casa? ¿Ya habrá acabado? ¿Voy a tener que volver a esa casa? se preguntaba Hinata frotándose la nariz. Volvía de la Hokage, que había hablado con ella lo de Sasuke y le había propuesto que se quedara con él hasta que todo estuviera bien asentado.

Al llegar a la enorme casa, entró esta vez sin tantos miramientos y miró por todas partes. Estaba sorprendida de lo limpio que estaba.

-Vaya… menos mal que no llevo faldas… -se dijo a sí misma en voz alta. - ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! ¿Dónde estás?

No recibió respuesta, pero al cabo de un rato percibió un sonido raro, como algo arrastrándose por el parquet. Y vio a alguien haciendo eso.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? –preguntó preocupada, parecía que le hubiesen quitado toda la energía.

-Hambre… comida… - susurraba

Hinata se cayó al suelo de la ocurrencia que tenía su amigo.

Después se acordó de que había comprado fideos instantáneos, porque su padre y Neji los comían cuando no estaba ella, y decidió gastar uno en el pobre Sasuke.

Al tenerlos calentitos entre las manos y devorarlos, Sasuke suspiró.

-¿Dónde estabas todo este tiempo, Hinata?

-uhh… pues a ver a la Hokage.- Sasuke no se refería a eso, pero en aquél momento, le daba igual xD

Ya caminando por las calles.

-Hinata-sama! –la llamaba Neji- ¿Eh? ¿Estás con Sasuke?- le preguntó al oído.

-¿COMOOORDDD? –gritó ella alarmada, poniéndose un poco colorada. -¿Pero qué dices, estúpido? –gritó furiosa.

-No me digas, que no te habías dado cuenta de que lo tenías al lado.- preguntó observándola.

-… - Hinata se quedó sin palabras.- no, sí que me había dado cuenta.

-¿?- intervino Sasuke.- Tú eras, Neji Hyuuga, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Ya me habían contado tu regreso, Uchiha, pero no esperaba, verte con mi prima… -le contó.

-Neji… -le llamó Hinata cambiando de tema.- ¿sabes cuáles son los rumores sobre Sasuke?

Neji se frotó un rato la cabeza y respondió.

-No.- Hinata y Sasuke lo miraron decepcionados. – bueno, no dicen nada en especial, simplemente, que has vuelto, no están ni contentos ni enfadados, aunque, a algunos, como Kakashi, sí que se han alegrado, bueno, puede que él, Tsunade y poca gente más, pero en fin…

-¿Y… Kakashi está con Naruto y Sakura?-preguntó Sasuke.

-Ah, no, no. Ellos son el equipo de Kakashi, pero últimamente van bastante solos, no te preocupes por eso. –le respondió Neji.

-¿Y dónde está? –preguntó ya ansioso Sasuke.

-Puesh en su casa.

Sasuke salió disparado de allí, luego se dio cuenta de que había dejado a Hinata atrás. No sabía por qué, pero algo le decía que no debía dejarla sola por ahí, así que volvió al sitio, cogió a Hinata del brazo y se la llevó arrastrándola.

-¡EEh! ¡Suéltamee! ¡Que me haces daño! –se quejó Hinata. Sasuke la soltó. -¿Por qué tengo que ir contigo? –preguntó extrañada.

-Es que me sirves de excusa para it a verle- le sonrió Sasuke.

-De verdad, eres muy extraño y has cambiado mucho, ¿eh? –le confesó poniendo una cara rara.

Sasuke la ignoró y picó a la puerta. Después de media hora (Sasuke no tenía más paciencia) decidió entrar por la ventana. Hinata le siguió, pensaba que no estaba bien hacer eso, pero, en fin, qué le iba a hacer.

-¡Kakashi! –gritó Sasuke en la casa.

-¿Eh? ¿Naruto? ¿Cuándo te ha cambiado la voz? –preguntó una voz en un tono pasivo. Luego se giró y vio a Sasuke. – Anda, pero si eres tú, ¿Se puede saber a qué viene ese cambio de actitud, Sasuke?- le preguntó con los (el) ojo abierto.

Sasuke se quedó callado mirando al suelo, en ese momento, no sabía qué hacer. Era verdad, estaba muy impulsivo, últimamente, y eso no era propio de él. Kakashi se acercó y le frotó la cabeza, con la cual cosa Sasuke gruñó y le miró raro, con esa cara de asesino…

-ya veo que en el fondo sigues siendo tú –dijo guiñando el ojo.

-Cállate.- le respondió él, molesto. Era raro volverle a ver, y eso hacía que volviera a salir su auténtica personalidad. Hinata soltó una pequeña risa.

-Oh, Hinata, ¿tú también? ¿es que acaso estáis saliendo? –preguntó curioso.

-¿QQ-QQuuéee?- le gritaron los dos con unos ojos como naranjas desorbitadas.

-vale, lo tomo como un no.

Sé que este no era muy emocionante, que se diga, pero el siguiente prometo que será bastante más. Es que tenía que hacer una conexión con los acontecimientos…

Acepto críticas y todo lo que me queráis decir, pero por favor, escribidme TToTT

Mañana subiré el siguiente, espero que lo leáis. Denle una oportunidaaad, pleeeaaaseeee

Mashetsu


	6. Conclusión

**Nunca nos conocimos.**

**Conclusión **

Decididamente, me estoy volviendo idiota. ¿Desde cuándo me comporto así? Como un criajo… doy asco… o pena… porque me humillo a mí mismo. No, esto no puede ser. Una cosa es tener algo llamado amigo, o algo que lo intenta, y otra, cambiar radicalmente. Porque a mí ya me gustaba cómo era, no era necesario cambiar. Pero, cuando veo cómo se comporta, esa sensación de frialdad desaparece de mí… no es como con Naruto… es algo… diferente. pensaba Sasuke abatido en su cama, confundido, también.

No sé por qué, pero tengo la sensación de que… se comporta raro… normalmente Sasuke era frío y muy áspero, encambio, ahora… parece… una persona normal… aaagh, en fin… ¡Hoy ya está Naruto de vuelta! Voy a dar una vuelta, a ver si lo veo… quizás… quizás… pueda decirle… se decía Hinata camino al bosque.

¿Por qué iba al bosque, tenía una intuición. Entró en el lugar y fue saltando por los árboles hasta que oyó unos gritos y sintió chakra. Pero juraría que era una única persona. Y lo vio a él. Estaba Naruto entrenando su técnica de viento, para dominarla más, supongo.

A Hinata se le entrecerraron los ojos y se le iluminó una sonrisa, mientras estaba agachada en una rama un poco alejada del lugar, observándole. Sentía como su corazón latía más deprisa, y una extraña emoción surgía de dentro suyo, y un inmenso cariño, que le apoyaba, pensando: ¡tú, puedes, Naruto! ¡Sé que puedes! ¡Incluso más que eso!

En ese momento, no podía hacer nada más que observarle, pensar en él desde el momento en que se conocieron hasta esa fecha, rememorándolo todo y quedando embelesada, y repitiéndose cómo un disco rayado lo mucho que lo quería, para autocreerselo, o para suspirar por ello, tampoco estaba segura.

Pero en un momento, una ráfaga de viento cortante que emitió Naruto cortó en dirección a la rama donde estaba sostenida Hinata, y ella, por el sobresalto, perdió el equilibrio y cayó. Dio un pequeño grito, que Naruto pareció escuchar, puesto que se volvió, aunque ella no se dio cuenta. Tenía otras cosas en qué pensar, como por ejemplo, donde había caído, pues no se había hecho daño.

Sintió algo alrededor de su cintura y abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que eran brazos, miró abajo y vio un cuerpo. Supuso que ese alguien pasaba por ahí y al oírla extendió los ojos, pero después cayó también. Se puso a buscarle la cara, aún encima de él, y vio a Sasuke.

-¿Puedes dejar de aplastarme?- le dijo áspero frunciendo el ceño.

-¡AAh! –dio otro pequeño grito, y en un susurro: -Sasuke, ¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Apártate, que se está acercando…

-¿Mn?- Hinata abrió los ojos, al instante comprendió y salió de encima suyo. Justo después Sasuke desapareció y Hinata estaba aturdida sentada en el suelo.

-¿Hinata? –preguntó Naruto un poco desconfiado, acercándose lentamente al lugar.

Ella se quedó mirándole embelesada.

-Aagh… Naruto…

-¿Qué hacías aquí? ¿Has gritado tú?

-Aah… s-sí… lo siento, estabas e-entrenando… -dijo bajando la mirada.

-¿Te has hecho daño? –le preguntó ofreciéndole la mano, hecho que hizo que ella se sonrojara.

-Aah… no, no. No me ha pasado nada… -le respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Y qué hacías aquí?

-P-pues y-yo… t-te est-taba bu-buscando… -dijo bajando la cabeza otra vez.

-¿eh? ¿Qué pasa?

Hinata se dio cuenta de que Sasuke la estaba observando. Pero le daba la sensación que con su mirada clavada en ella, no podría decírselo, así que tomó otra estrategia.

-Verás… no te vayas cuando te diga esto… por favor…

- ¿Eh? ¡Vale!- le contestó alegre.

-Sas(yo) ke(te) stá(quie) …quí(ro)- es decir, pronunció la frase 'Sasuke está aquí', pero vocalizando 'yo te quiero'

-¿Q-Qué?

Hinata en ese instante le abrazó.

-No te gires… espera… -Naruto obedeció, sin entender mucho- Naruto… tú… ¿qué sientes por mí? –le preguntó roja, pero él no lo vio, porque estaba abrazada a él.

-Pues… eres amiga mía, Hinata.- ella se separó un poco de él para mirarle a los ojos.

-Está bien. Está detrás de ti.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Sasuke leyó eso de los ojos de la chica y se sorprendió. Justo después, vio la mirada de Naruto clavada en él. Y dos segundos después, Hinata ya no estaba.

-¡SSAAAAAASSSSUUKEEEEEEE!-le gritó Naruto.

El aludido no entendía nada. Estaba en una especie de estado de shock. Pero reaccionó bajando y mostrándose en frente de Naruto.

-Hola, Naruto.

-Has… has vuelto –le susurró con los ojos abiertos. Y le abrazó con los ojos abiertos y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Mnh… sí. Yo… ya echaba de menos esto…

-qué bien- le dijo él aún con lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa enorme.

-pero… ¿qué te ha dicho Hinata?

-Sakura estará muy contenta de verte… ¡venga, vamos!

-Pero…

Por otra parte de Konoha… la chica de los ojos claros y pelo negro azulado se dirigía de nuevo a ese lugar. Un árbol aislado desde donde podía ver la academia ninja, y el columpio ese que tanto amaba, por su soledad. Ese que desde pequeño era ocupado por Naruto… su primer amor. O eso era lo que se decía ella.

Era junio, pero ese día, por algún motivo, tenía frío. Quizás el viento, o lo que le había dicho. Pero, en el fondo, no le había sentado mal, ya lo sabía. Como era estúpido decirle de sus sentimientos, esa manera de evadirlo y de saber la dura verdad había sido mejor para ella, así no tendría que ver caras de pena o compasión. Además que de ese modo se había deshecho de Sasuke…

-Al menos tú siempre estarás conmigo, ¿eh? Oscuridad, soledad, las sombras… es algo acogedor… pero… tampoco es que esté sola… porque, él es mi amigo… pero… no es eso… es que me siento… vacía. Y he visto la cara de felicidad de Naruto, y eso en ese momento me ha hecho tremendamente feliz, pero acto seguido, he desaparecido de su mundo. En momentos así, Sasuke me da envídia, porque a él siempre lo han querido, y si estaba sólo, era porque quería… en cambio… a mí no me gusta la soledad… -dijo enterrando la cabeza en sus rodillas.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?- escuchó una voz grave a su lado.

-¿Eh?- Hinata, poco a poco levantó la cabeza, y con los ojos rojos por lágrimas, miró algo desorientada el rostro de Sasuke, que la miraba algo fríamente.

Bueeeno, siento haber dicho que íba a publicar el siguiente, al día siguiente, y que sea después de una semana. Pero, para que no vuelva a pasar… no lo volveré a decir ^^U

Layill, gracias por tus reviews, la verdad es que tienes razón, que quedaba rara la actitud de Sasuke… espero que haya mejorado…

¡Seguid leyendo y comentando, porrrfaaavooourrr! =) x3

Mashetsu


	7. Necesidad

**Nunca nos conocimos.**

**Necesidad**

-Sa… Sasuke… -dijo temblando con el rostro lleno de miedo- ¿no tenías que estar con Naruto?

-mmm… lo único que quería en ese momento era que fuera a ver a Sakura… -dijo flojito, pero sin enfado.

Hinata le miró e hizo una leve sonrisa.

-¿pero por qué has hecho eso? ¡No le tenías que decir que estaba ahí! ¡has incumplido el trato! –la recriminó enfadado.

-Por favor, si no era ningún trato… simplemente, no sabías cuándo aparecerte… -dijo molesta ella.

-¿Sí? ¿Y cuando le dirás 'eso' a Naruto?

-No se lo voy a decir. –dijo flojito mirando al frente.

-¿y eso? ¿perdiste el valor, Hyuuga?- se burló.

-tss, no es eso. Pero… ¿para qué iba a decírselo? No habría cambiado nada… porque él… no me quiere… -dijo bajando la mirada.

-¿y eso como lo sabes? ¿te lo ha dicho?

-me ha dicho que yo para él era una amiga, y al verle a los ojos, he visto la total sinceridad que guardaban, como que no se podía pensar que se le pudiera antojar cualquier otra cosa. Por lo tanto, no hace falta decirle nada.- volvió a mirar hacia la oscuridad.- ¿Y cómo ha ido con Sakura?

-pues… -dijo mirando hacia otro lado.- casi me mata. Se ha puesto a despotricar cosas de '¿cómo me atrevía a volver?', así que me he ido. Y he venido aquí, porque sabía que estarías aquí.

-¿a sí? ¿Y cómo que lo sabías?-preguntó irónica.

-tss, porque siempre estás aquí. Es como el lugar donde tengamos que encontrarnos.

-aah… pero encontrarnos… si todavía no nos habíamos 'conocido' antes…

-… por eso mismo, porque fue aquí donde nos conocimos.- Sasuke se quedó callado mirando hacia un lado de la chica. En realidad, no sabía por qué había ido allí instantáneamente, sólo de pensar que se quedaba otra vez sin nada que hacer, le venía a la mente Hinata.

-bueno, será mejor que vaya a casa… -dijo levantándose.

Al caminar para pasar por el lado de Sasuke, como estaba tan absorta en lo que había pasado, se tropezó con una de las raíces del árbol y cayó en el pecho de Sasuke. Sasuke, al notarla, se irguió para atrás por el contacto, y la sujetó por los brazos, q los tenía en su pecho, también.

-Aagh… -suspiró Hinata.- lo…lo… s-siento… -le susurró poniéndose roja.

-tsss, menuda ninja estás hecha- dijo mirándo hacia otro lado, pues notaba como la cabeza le ardía y su corazón iba más deprisa.

Hinata bajó la cabeza y no contestó.

-T-tienes… las manos frías…- le comentó Sasuke, que se había dado cuenta del comentario que le había hecho.

Hinata dirigió su mirada hacia arriba, extrañada de lo que había dicho ese loco. Pero Sasuke bajó la cabeza y sonrió frente a ella. Ella estaba asombrada de la reacción de aquél chico, pero aún se sorprendió más cuando él le cogió las manos y las encerró entre las suyas.

-Sasuke… ¿qué ha-ce…s?-le estaba preguntando, pero de golpe sintió la calidez de su cuerpo encerrando el suyo entre sus brazos, ella correspondió al abrazo, y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, para después cerrar los ojos lentamente. Se sentía… tan segura…-hmm-suspiró con una sonrisa, que él no podía ver.

-Hinata… no te pases la vida pensando en Naruto… si lo haces, nunca disfrutarás la tuya propia. Te lo digo… porque a mí me pasó… con mi hermano.- le confesó, y luego la abrazó más. Y aunque Hinata no se dio cuenta, él enredaba sus dedos en su pelo y jugueteaba con ellos.

-S-Sasuke… m-me… a-asfi…xias…

Sasuke la soltó inmediatamente, y al fijar sus ojos en su mirada, la vio expulsando aire entrecortadamente, y sus ojos… eran… tan hipnotizantes…

El joven se asustó de su propia reacción, y sin poder hacer nada más coherente, desapareció dejando a Hinata con una expresión muy extraña.

Uaaah! Es muy corto x( Lo sé, lo sé. Intentaré hacer el próximo pronto.

Espero que esto vaya de acuerdo a vuestras expectativas =D

Seguid enviándome reviews para criticar o lo q queráis, si quereis darme una sugerencia… por lo que podría pasar… no me iría mal, tampoco.

¡Hasta pronto!

Mashetsu


	8. Sello

**Nunca nos conocimos.**

**Sello**

Era 23 de julio (creo que lo digo bien) , cumpleaños de Sasuke, aunque eso Hinata no lo sabía. Pero tampoco le costó mucho enterarse, ya que al salir a la calle, se encontró con carteles en plan: 'te damos una gran bienvenida, y un feliz cumpleaños, Sasuke' . y también en algún momento vio a Naruto y Sakura corriendo ajetreados por Konoha.

Ya había pasado una semana des de lo de la otra vez [qué bien me explico , en fin, del capítulo anterior] , y Sakura, simplemente, ya se llevaba bien con Sasuke, y ahora, para ella, era un amigo, el amigo que había hechado de menos todo ese tiempo.

-Vaya… menudo jaleo… -comentó Hinata a la nada.

-¿por qué hacen esto? –preguntó una voz detrás suyo.

Hinata, al voltearse y darse cuenta de que era Sasuke, casi le dio un espasmo, y con un puff! Desapareció de su vista, cosa con la que Sasuke se quedo pasmado.

Aaaix, pero mira que soy idiota… salir así de repente… pero es que… al verle, no he podido reaccionar de otra manera… y es que, si no tenía un regalo… porque, no sabía que hoy era su cumpleaños, ¿cómo demonios le iba a decir algo? No, no, no. Pero… ¿qué podría regalarle? (suspiro) Hinata iba corriendo por Konoha, alejándose lo que podía del lugar donde había visto todo ese percal, y pasó justo por delante de la academia ninja. Vio el querido columpio que había ahí, y se le ocurrió algo…

-¡Saassukeee!- un montón de chicas se le tiraron encima, gente que ni él mismo conocía, hasta pensaba que las habían contratado para eso…

-fuer- aa…h

-¡eeh!, ¡Sasuke!- le gritó una voz conocida, de entre ese montón de gente pudo ver a Naruto y Sakura.

-Hola –dijo medio ahogado.

-¡FELICIDADES! –le gritaron con una enorme sonrisa, y se abrazaron a él. El chico, al notar el contacto, al principio no estaba muy seguro, pero luego le gustó. –Toma, esto es para ti.

-¿Eeh? –exclamó sorprendido. Abrió su regalo y se encontró con un pack de shurikens y con una muda nueva, con el símbolo de los Uchiha y todo. –Va-ya, gracias. De verdad necesitaba ropa nueva…

Sakura le besó en la mejilla, alegre de que le hubiese gustado.

-¡Oye, Sakura! –se quejó Naruto.

-ja, ja, ja, no estés celoso, anda –le comentó Sakura, con cara pícara. –por cierto… ¿ya has visto a Hinata, Sasuke?

pues… la he visto, pero se ha esfumado… -dijo algo extrañado y sobrecogido, pero intentando parecer indiferente.

-Pero si está ahí.-les comentó Naruto señalando por donde venía Hinata.

Sasuke, al verla, apartó a sus amigos de su camino y se dirigió a ella. Ya a su lado, él desvió el camino y la llevó a una zona menos transitada.

-Vaya, se les ve muy felices juntos –comentó Sakura

-Nunca lo hubiera pensado –comentó Naruto, mirándolos con ojos de chino.

-¡Ah! ¡Sasuke!

-¿Qué? –le preguntó inocentemente.

-¡Felicidades! –le sonrió con una de esas sonrisas sinceras que sólo ella sabía proporcionarle.

-G-gracias –dijo desviando la mirada.

Seguían caminando sin saber a dónde ir, aunque tampoco sabían por qué estaban caminando juntos…

-Eemm… -murmuró Hinata –Sasuke-kun… ¿puedes cerrar los ojos un momento? –le preguntó inocente, y un poco sonrojada.

-¿Eh? ¿no será que quieres matarme? –preguntó él también un poco rojo, pero ella no se dio cuenta, pues estaba negando con la cabeza - je, vale, está bien.

Cerré los ojos, sentía que mi corazón iba más deprisa, porque, no sabía cómo, me sentía indefenso, pero en el fondo, aunque mis estímulos estuvieran activados, sabía que con ella no me iba a pasar nada. Entonces sentí algo deslizarse por mi piel, sus dedos rozaban suavemente mi rostro, pasando por detrás de mis ojos… luego sentí apretarse algo en mi frente, y de golpe abrí los ojos. Pero justo la vi a ella, a unos pocos centímetros de mí, pues se había tenido que acercar para atar mejor el nudo. Se sorprendió al verme y cayó para atrás, pero estuve a tiempo de cogerle por la mano

-Así que… ¿me has regalado una banda? –le preguntó Sasuke.

-L-lo siento… s-si no t-te gusta, l-la de-devolveré… n-no debí habértela puesto s-sin p-permiso…-le contestó bajando la mirada y poniéndose roja.

-¿Pero qué dices? –le preguntó absorto- muchas… gracias. Era, lo mejor que me podías haber regalado.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro mucho, entonces, Sasuke-kun.- contestó correspondiéndole la sonrisa, que estaba teñida de un matiz rojizo, que contagió a Sasuke también.

-B-bueno, creo q-que… tengo que… volver –le dijo Sasuke entrecortadamente, con un nudo extraño en el estómago.

Bueeno, fin de este capítulo.

Últimamente, los estoy haciendo muy cortos gomen ne…

Hoy es el cumple de Naruto… 9U9 je, je, he puesto el de Sasuke, pero en fin, no es que se me haya olvidado, simplemente, no tenía tiempo para ponerme a hacer otro de Naruto.

Espero que os guste ^^

Escribiidmee, que no cuesta nada =)

Mashetsu


	9. Desconocimiento

**Nunca nos conocimos.**

**Desconocimiento**

Hinata, cansada del día, se encontraba ya en su habitación dispuesta a dormir. Se metió en la cama y cerró los ojos. Después de, lo que sería una media hora, se despertó intranquila, porque se sentía vigilada ( O.O Hinata es rara ) y encontró una sombra observándola de cerca.

No sé qué hacer… está dormida… y si la despierto… no sé qué le diría, porque además, ¿por qué he venido? Estoy muy raro últimamente… (suspiro) espera, creo que se ha girado. Me está mirando… mierda, ¿y ahora qué? Joder, ¿por qué me pongo nervioso? Aagh, aah, ¿pero qué estoy haciendo? Además, ¿Por qué no me voy? Me siento idiota, estoy en pánico y encima siento como si mi corazón fuera una bomba a punto de explotar, ¿se puede saber qué me pasa?

Nmmh… ¿eres tú… Sasuke? –murmuró remolona.

Eeh, sí –dijo desviando la mirada, avergonzado y fastidiado a la vez. Cómo si ya fuera normal que él pudiera ser el único que fuera a verla por la noche…

¿Qué… qué haces aquí?

Mm… -Sasuke se lo pensó antes de decir nada.- quería que vieras una cosa… porque me sorprendió, y no sé qué es.

¿El qué?

¿No te he dicho que no lo sé? –le replicó fastidiado.

Vaya, algo que no sepa el gran Sasuke Uchiha… -dijo entre un bostezo.

¿Y por qué tanto empeño en llamarme 'el gran'? –seguía estando mosqueado.

Está bien… iré –dijo levantándose, aunque estaba bastante adormilada e iba andando dando tumbos.-pero… voy en… pijama…

Pese a ello, Hinata estaba tan cansada que acabó cayéndose, pero Sasuke la cargó en su espalda y se la llevó secuestrada [menudo acto criminal, ¡Sasuke! òOó]

Se la llevó por el bosque, por encima de los árboles, la aguantaba con sus brazos y notaba su rostro en su hombro, muy cerca del suyo… eso le hacía sentir extraño, aunque, de alguna forma, una enorme felicidad, que aún no comprendía el por qué de su existencia. Se detuvo en un claro, era como un lago, que guardaba un extraño misterio. De su interior salía una luz dorada, que a Sasuke le fascinaba y le inquietaba, también. Soltó suavemente a Hinata, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba dormida. La recostó en sus brazos y la observó, esperaba a que despertara, pero estaba tan dormida… comenzó a sacudirla suavemente, ella hacía ruiditos de queja. Él se estaba poniendo nervioso. Ella se recostó en su pecho. Él abrió los ojos y sintió algo fuerte en su corazón. La soltó. Hinata cayó al suelo y se dio un golpe en la cabeza, cosa que hizo que se despertara.

-Aauch… -Hinata se sobó la cabeza y luego miró al culpable. -¡Sasuke! ¡pero qué demonios! –le gritó enfadada.

-eeh… Hinata… ¿alguna idea de qué es eso? –preguntó señalando al resplandor.

-¿Y encima ni te disculpas? –gritó crispada. A Sasuke le sorprendió su reacción.

-Eemh… -giró la cabeza y dijo flojito: -lo siento.

-¡jum! –Hinata, todavía estaba enfadada. Suspiró.- a ver… ¿eso? –preguntó señalando mientras activaba el byakugan.- eso es… por lo que parece… una tortuga gigante que tiene como una especie de estalagmitas en el caparazón… sí, muy extraño…

-esta bien-dijo Sasuke resignado- te dejaré en casa… -le comentó acercándose.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Ah, no! Ya voy sola.

-pero si no sabes cómo se vuelve…

-¡tengo el byakugan! –pero Sasuke se acercó y le hizo un tipo de genjutsu que la hizo dormir.

¿Y ahora por qué he hecho esto? Tampoco hacía falta… aunque… si la hubiera dejado así, se habría caído por el camino, de lo cansada que está…

Entró por la ventana de su habitación y la recostó en la cama, pero, cuando se dirigía de vuelta a la ventana, notó que Hinata encerraba en sus manos la camisa de Sasuke, inconscientemente, pero con fuerza. Sasuke suspiró y se sentó a su lado, observándola.

Es… preciosa. Tan calmada, tan sencilla y sincera… verdaderamente tiene una gran personalidad… no sé donde ven la timidez… simplemente, es recatada… aunque, me acuerdo cuando se sonrojaba por Naruto… no sé por qué pienso esto ahora, debería olvidarse… pero… me gustaría ver que sus mejillas se volvieran rojas por tan solo verme… ¿pero en qué demonios estoy pensando? Estoy raro de verdad… ¿no estaré enfermo? Pero ahora que la miro… se ve tan desprotegida… me gustaría… me gustaría… tiene las manos frías… quizás no debería haberla llevado por ahí, pero al menos, al cogerlas, me ha soltado… Hinata… duerme bien

Sasuke desapareció de la habitación con una sonrisa, y Hinata, en sus sueños también tenía una. Esta vez, sus sueños no estaban protagonizados por Naruto.

Ohayoo gozaimasu!

Otro mini capítulo… u.u gomeeen nasaaii , es que estos me están saliendo cortos O.O

Pero bueno, ya pronto se pondrá la cosa más… chán chán [qué bien me explico, podría hacer un monumento… ¬_¬]

En fin, gracias por leer y por añadir esta historia a vuestros favoritos ^O^ . Pero no os olvidéis también de los reviews, ¿eh? Que según como, no me vienen ganas de continuar… u.u

¡Hasta prontoo! =D

Mashetsu


	10. Vergüenza

**Nunca nos conocimos.**

**Vergüenza**

-Nnngh… tengo que ir a ver a Tsunade, a ver qué me manda… -se dijo molesta Hinata mientras caminaba por las calles de Konoha.- porque no creo que me haga pasarme la vida al lado de Sasuke… -se paró de pronto y abrió los ojos. -¿pero en qué estoy pensando? Jajaja.-se dijo golpeándose la cabeza.

Por su camino, en un momento vio pasar a Sasuke, que se giró y la vio. Hinata se quedó totalmente estática, como si hubiera visto un fantasma, estaba pálida, y en un instante, lo único que consiguió hacer fue echar a correr en dirección contraria. Sasuke se la quedó mirando confundido, pero pensó que se había acordado de algo y no le dio importancia.

-Bueno Hinata… hay una misión pendiente… pero prefiero que vayan otros…

-¿es que cree que soy débil?-se quejó ella frente a la Hokage.

-¡No, no! Si no que creo que ya tienes trabajo aquí…-le comentó con una sonrisa.

-¿Trabajo?¡Pero si ya puede ocuparse de él solito! ¡Yo no hago falta para nada! –se quejó de nuevo.

-¿Pasa algo? Hace unas semanas no te importaba… -le comentó sorprendida.- ¿es que es una carga?

-¿qué?-exclamó extrañada. -¡No! No es eso… -dijo bajando la mirada y cojiendose las manos, se las acercó a la boca y empezó a juguetear con ellas.

-¿Te ha hecho algo? Estás nerviosa, Hinata, si quieres, ya se lo encargo a otro…

-¡Ah, no, no, no! Está bien, no es nada- le dijo sacudiendo las manos. –pues entonces, nada, ya me voy- respondió resignada.

en los árboles no hay nadie quien moleste, solo notas el aire en tu cara y lo controlas todo, a todos los que pasan por debajo… es tranquilidad y seguridad… se decía Sasuke a sí mismo. Observaba la calle que tenía debajo suyo y se asomó más al ver a cierta chica pasar por ahí algo nerviosa y parecía que estaba enfadada. Se arrimó tanto que en un descuido, la rama era demasiado fina y cayó al suelo. Hinata se sobresaltó por la caída y gritó del susto. Pero justo al ver que se trataba de Sasuke, aún abrió más los ojos y se puso completamente roja, le dio un vuelco al corazón y sentía que no le entraba el aire a los pulmones. Después de lo que serían unos treinta de estar mirándose (Sasuke en el suelo) Hinata volvió a reaccionar de la manera de antes y se fue corriendo a toda velocidad.

Sasuke, justo al verla irse, sintió como un calor sobrenatural subir a su cabeza, y una felicidad inmensa apoderarse de él, que no sabía si debía reír, llorar, si podría respirar o si podría levantarse en algún momento. Porque lo había visto. Ella había reaccionado con su presencia. Y eso le hacía pensar que quizás ella se hubiera enamorado de él… ¡por favor! Parecía un crío pensando eso. ¿Desde cuándo Sasuke era así? Pero Hinata no era como las otras. En ningún momento se había echado a sus brazos ni alguna parida por el estilo, si no, que se había ido corriendo. Cosa que en cierto modo le desconcertaba, pero también le gustaba.

-¿¡SAAAASSUKEEEE!- le gritó una voz por detrás. Al girarse vio que era Naruto.

-¿Hn?

-¿Qué haces ahí en el suelo?-le preguntó extrañado.

Sasuke sonrió.

-¿Qué? ¿What?¡Sasuke! ¿Qué ha pasado?-le gritó al oído.

-¡¿Quieres no gritarme al oído, idiota? –le gritó enfurecido.

-Pero… ¿por qué estás aquí sentadoo?

-…-Sasuke no respondió. Pero en realidad era porque le daba vergüenza…

-¡Ah!¡Ya sé! Viste al vendedor ambulante de ramen y caíste de la felicidad

Sasuke no respondió pero le devolvió una mirada significativa.

-mm… vale, entonces, si no es eso… -dijo rascándose la barbilla- sólo puede ser una cosa- le dijo con cara pícara.

Sasuke abrió los ojos y miró a su amigo, que le estaba de frente, estaba entre enfurecido, impresionado y asustado. Además, se coló un poco del rubor aquél de antes.

-¡jajaja! ¡Te has delatado a ti mismo!-dijo riéndose.

-¡Anda! ¡Pero si no tienes ni idea!- se quejó dándole en la cabeza.

-¿Cómo que no? A ver, yo no me habría dado cuenta… eeh… bueno… -dijo rectificando- pero Sakura e Ino me comentaron algo… -Sasuke abrió los ojos y se giró temblando hacia Naruto, que se cachondeaba de él. – y tiene nombre… ¿Verdad? Quién era… -iba diciendo Naruto con cara pícara mientras Sasuke se mordía el labio.-¡ah, sí! Puede ser que fuera… ¿Hi- Na- Ta?

Sasuke se levantó de golpe y lo miró echando humos por la nariz, mientras Naruto se descojonaba de él.

-Vamos, Sasuke, por favor, es que es muy divertido…

-¿El qué es tan divertido, si puede saberse? –le preguntó molesto. Aunque no debió preguntar.

-Verte… e-na-mo-ra-do. –le contestó burlonamente.

Sasuke suspiró y se quedó hablando con Naruto. No de Hinata, era demasiado vergonzoso.

Vale, podeis matarme xD sé que me he pasado… lo siento mucho gomeen, y encima es corto… bueno, intentaré seguir pronto… ya queda poco, así q espero no entretenerme… :S

Ueno, Sayonaraa! ^^

Mashetsu


	11. Conocimiento

**Nunca nos conocimos.**

**Conocimiento.**

-Hinata… ¿ a dónde vas a estas horas? –preguntó Sakura que pasaba por la misma calle.

-¿Qué? ¿yo? ¿A dónde voy…? –Hinata se preguntó parándose.

-¿No lo sabes ni tú? –Sakura se rió un poco.- ¿A buscar a Sasuke, quizás? –preguntó pícaramente.

-¿Q-QQuÉE?-gritó ella poniéndose roja- ¡no! ¡No, no, no, nooo!-dijo con los ojos cerrados y moviendo las manos y la cabeza a la vez.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho algo?- preguntó otra vez algo aturdida.

-¿eing? Pues no… -contestó sorprendida.- no lo sé… sólo le he visto y… y… aah… -a Hinata le salió una gota en la cabeza- me he ido corriendo.

-Pfff, jajajaja! –Sakura se estaba riendo de la pobre Hinata, que estaba muy cómica.-anda, Hinata, que se pensará que te has enfadado, o algo, ¿por qué no vas a verle?

-¿EEeeeh? ¿Aa… v-ver-lee? –preguntó con pánico en la voz.

-Pero si ibas a verle cada día… no me pongas excusas, ahora…

-Pero, es que… Sakura-san, yo… -Hinata miró hacia el suelo, preocupada mientras se cojía las manos- …yo creo… que… Sa-Sasuke-kun no q-quiere… v-verme… -dijo triste, mientras se ponía roja y se le empañaban los ojos.

-¿Pero qué dices? –la consoló dándole una palmada en el hombro.- Sasuke te aprecia mucho, por eso está contigo, y no te mira mal…-dijo esto mirando hacia el cielo, acordándose de viejos tiempos.- no como me miraba a mí…

-P-pero… Sakura… cuando me mira… me da miedoo… me parece que me vaya a derretir con la mirada… -le contestó temblando, con un escalofrío.

Sakura se la quedó mirando atónita.

-Vaya, Hinata, y ¿a qué crees que se debe eso? –le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-¿A que me quiere ver muerta? –volvió con su preocupación.

-Umms… yo creo que simplemente es que te mira intensamente, y tú sientes que te derrites… porque… -Sakura se giró hacia ella con una sonrisa burlona- le quieres.

-¿Q-QQUUÉEE?- a Hinata le dio un ataque, que se puso roja como un tomate, otra vez, y se cayó al suelo.- N-no… n-no puede ser…

-¿Seguro? Bueno, yo te digo, que estoy segura de que no te quiere matar ni que te odia. Así que, piénsalo, ¿vale? Y habla con él, no huyas. Porque si huyes… y no se lo dices… puede llegar a ser demasiado tarde, y nunca podrá volver… -dijo mirando hacia otra parte.

-Está bien… Gracias –le dijo con una sonrisa, y continuó su camino. Esta vez decidió tomar un nuevo rumbo, yendo al árbol de siempre.

-Anda, Sakura…

-¡Hola, Naruto! –le saludó contenta de verle.

-¿A que no sabes qué? –le dijo con voz divertida.

-¿A que tú tampoco?

-Sasuke…

-Hinata…

-está enamorado/a de Hinata/Sasuke –bueno, dar a entender que lo dicen a la vez ^^U

-Jajajaja

-Nunca me lo habría imaginado –le dijo Sakura.

-Yo tampoco… este Sasuke… qué susto nos trae, ¿eh?

-Bueno, así está bien… ahora hay que dejarlos a ellos solos…

yo… yo estaba enamorada de Naruto… pero… no era lo mismo de lo que siento ahora… ahora… mi estómago está como hueco, siento como si tuviera hormiguitas, y tengo como frío y calor a la vez. Porque, al imaginarme a Sasuke… me pongo contenta… me encantan sus ojos… son tan profundos… y esa manera de ser… pero parece que no se quiere hacer el interesante conmigo… y eso me gusta más. Me haría tan feliz que llegara con su sonrisa y me rodeara con sus brazos… pero mientras sueño despierta, sé que estoy aquí sola… me gustaría creer que vendría, que va a venir en cualquier momento, pero para nada haría lo que yo me imaginaría… porque él no es así. Puede que Sakura tenga razón, que no me odie… pero por eso no tiene por que ser que… m-me qu-quiera… qué tonta soy, solo de pensarlo noto la sangre como corretea por mi cara…

Hinata estaba acurrucada bajo el árbol rodeándose las rodillas con las manos. Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos, que no se daba cuenta de que en la copa del mismo árbol, estaba Sasuke mirándola, y observando atentamente sus cambios de reacción. Se divertía al verla, pero también estaba constantemente preguntándose el qué pasaba por su cabeza. ¿Bajaba? ¿No bajaba? ¿Le decía algo? ¿Qué debía hacer? Se había dado cuenta de que ella era como una droga para él. Pero no una droga de esas que te pudren, si no una que te cura. Como si cada vez que la viera su cara reparara las heridas de su corazón. Necesitaba verla cada día, y escuchar su voz. Tan sólo pedía eso… y ver sus ojos.

Pero se estaba dando cuenta de que se estaba torturando a sí mismo, así que decidió romper el silencio.

Cayó al suelo, Hinata oyó el ruido del crujir de las hojas bajo sus pies y se levantó rápidamente.

Y lo vio.

Él se estaba recuperando del salto, se fijaba en cómo recuperaba la posición y levantaba la cabeza. Se asombró de su figura. La veía tan… hermosa… los ojos se le iluminaron, se le separaron los labios por una reacción extraña… se sentía paralizada, como si estuviera viendo como si su príncipe fuera hacia ella, como si la rescatara, como si le hubiera estado esperando toda su vida. Una emoción inmensa le invadió y su rostro mostraba una expresión de pura felicidad y ansia. Se dio cuenta. Era verdad. Estaba completamente enamorada de Sasuke. Al decirse eso, se sonrojó, y luego se dio cuenta de que Sasuke la estaba mirando a los ojos. A sus ojos. Esos ojos negros tan extraños y desconcertantes.

Dio dos pasos hacia delante. Hinata no se movía, seguía con la mirada, extrañamente perdida, como si estuviera viendo una alucinación. Sasuke apartó la mirada un momento, y ella reaccionó, desviándola y mostrándose molesta por esa… desconexión.

-Hinata…-le dijo cojiendola por los brazos.- creo que… debo darte las gracias… por… todo lo que has hecho por mí… sin ti… -dijo poniéndose un poco rojo- no habría podido… volver.

-¿ah?-ella estaba sorprendida, pero contenta- entonces… ¿no me vas a matar?

Sasuke abrió los ojos mucho y luego la miró con furia. La cogió fuertemente de las muñecas y de la espalda, para que no se cayera, pero clavándole la mirada.

-¿Creías que quería matarte? ¿Quieres que te mate?

-Sólo… sólo si quieres matarme… te dejaré…

-¿Por… por qué?-preguntó confundido

Hinata apartó la mirada e hizo una leve sonrisa. Parecía duro de decirlo, pero no podía aguantarse. Tenía el sentimiento de que si no se lo decía, moriría de la desesperación. Algo le estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Se estaba empezando a consumir. Y sabía que con tan solo decírselo, ese dolor desaparecería.

-Porque yo…

Jajajaja! Vale, no me mateis, por lo que os acabo de hacer =P pero así os dejo con el suspense xD

Como ya se ve, se está acabando… =(

Muchas gracias a los que me envían reviews, y también a todos aquellos que leen el fic.

Espero que os esté gustando, y si quereis escribirme, hacedlo, eeh? ^^

Venga, hasta la próxima

Mashetsu


	12. Amor

**Nunca nos conocimos.**

**Amor**

-Porque yo…- Sasuke la miraba emocionado, y con el pulso acelerado- …creo… creo… q-que… -Hinata sentía un dolor en su pecho que la empujaba cada vez más a soltarlo.- …me he enamorado de ti… -dijo en un susurro, mirando hacia abajo.

Sasuke se quedó petrificado, mirándola atónitamente. Finalmente, Hinata volvió a mirarlo.

-Si te vas a quedar así… da igual, olvídalo. Sólo quiero que seamos amigos, entonces –dijo con el corazón volcado.

Pero para cuando se dirigía a irse y ya se le humedecían los ojos, Sasuke la cogió de la muñeca.

-Espera, Hinata, no te vayas.

Al girarse, Hinata tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero Sasuke le había dicho eso de una manera tan dulce… que era imposible no regresar hacia él, porque se sentía como en una especie de nube.

-Yo… creo que también… no… -Sasuke enrojeció de la vergüenza, pero con seguridad le dijo: -yo te quiero, Hinata.

Hinata reaccionó abriendo fuertemente los ojos, y dándole un paro cardíaco, se puso roja de nuevo, y luego sintió al chico que tenía delante tan cerca de ella, que podía escuchar su respiración, hasta que sus labios tocaron los suyos, con una suavidad increíbles, haciendo que fuera inevitable cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar.

Detrás de un árbol estaba una pareja observando.

-Oh, qué bonito, Naruto, ¿verdad que sí? –dijo emocionada Sakura.

-Ya ves, ves a este tío y no lo recuerdas como 'Sasuke el vengador' O.O –dijo riendo Naruto.

-Anda, calla, que yo también quiero una historia de amor… -le dijo poniéndole ojitos.

-La tendrás, si tanto la quieres…

-Sasuke… ¿a cuántas chicas besaste antes que a mí?-le preguntó agitada, ya que él besaba muy bien.

-mmm… creo que a ninguna… que fueran tras de mí no quiere decir que yo me deje engatusar por cualquiera… ¿Y tú?

-¿Qqqquuuéee? ¿Yyooo? ¿Pero qué dices?-gritó poniéndose roja.

-Eh… no hace falta que te pongas roja por eso… más bien, prefiero que sea por otra cosa… -le dijo abrazándola.

-Mmm… te quiero… -susurró ella, sintiéndose calentita entre sus brazos.

-Y yo… muchísimo… no te separes nunca de mí, ¿vale? –le dijo tiernamente.

-Claro que no –le contestó mirándole a esos ojos oscuros con una sonrisa y le besó los labios.

Después de unos meses…

-AAgh! Estoy cansada ya de llevar tantas cajas… qué duro es mudarse… -se quejó la chica.

-Sí, pero yo te ayudo a llevar tus cosas… porque, no tengo nada que traer a mi casa… -le contestó él divertido.

-¡Eh! ¡Ahora también es mía! –se quejó ella.

Sasuke la abrazó por detrás con los brazos por su cuello y le dijo al oído.

-¿Has pensado alguna vez en tener hijos?-le preguntó con voz dulce, a lo que Hinata abrió los ojos y sonrió.

Fiin

Pues ya está. Aquí se acaba. ^^

Espero que os haya gustado y hayáis disfrutado.

Aagh! Me ha quedado muy ñoño el título de este capítulo…

Qué penita da acabar algo… porque parece que no vuelva a volver… como cuando te acabas un manga… anda que no he llorado a veces… snif… aunque esto no es lo suficientemente bueno para llorar xD

No sé si haré otro fic para naruto… depende si me viene la inspiración =P

Pero seguid escribiéndome, ¿vale?

Mashetsu


End file.
